In the case of known containers for bulk storing and shipping of citrus fruit for example, a traditional structure has been that of a rigid rectangular box formed of pressed fibrous materials or corrugated paperboard and which is folded and in some cases glued, stapled or bound together in such manner as to impart structural rigidity to the box. Such boxes customarily have not been capable of being returned easily to a flattened condition for return and reassembly for re-use.
Another major disadvantage of such prior art containers is the fact that they provide little vertical support for stacking. Because of the lack of vertical support strength in the container side walls, stacking of the boxes is limited and often results in damage to the contents of the lowermost box in the stack.
Yet another disadvantage of the prior art containers is their inherent size limitations. It is well known that an increase in the size of a container provides for a more efficient utilization of container material in relation to the weight of the contents enclosed therein. When formed of corrugated paperboard material, the box structure of the prior art containers have traditionally been of a limited size since any substantial increase in the size of the container reduces its structural integrity.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,969,903 to Keith, a different type of container is disclosed which has a hexagonal shape and is of a unitary construction with sloping side walls of double walled construction. Such a construction does not provide an efficient use of container material and does not safely allow stacking of the containers. U.S. Pat. No. 2,304,373 to Palmer discloses a further hexagonal package having an outer collar adapted for use with a single unitary product, and is clearly not adapted for handling many small items such as citrus fruit, nor can the structure be used in containers holding up to 200 pounds.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a novel collapsible container capable of handling up to about 200 pounds of produce such as citrus fruit which is readily set up for use by relatively inexperienced labor, and which is readily dismantled for reshipment in a collapsed form.
Another object of the invention is to provide a novel reusable container of comparably large size which is made of a non-metallic sheet material which can be shipped and stored in collapsed form to the using site and be easily assembled without the use of glue, staples or other permanent securing technique. In addition, the container, by reason of the presence of tightly fitting divider members and the coaction of an encircling tension member such as a collar, has improved resistance to sagging when lifted, and improved vertical strength so that the containers are fully capable of supporting one or more similar containers stacked one on the other without racking or twisting and without placing any load on the contents.
A further object is to provide a novel container structure which allows for as much as a 50% increase in the weight of contents while utilizing approximately the same amount of container material as has been traditionally used without compromising the integrity of the container structure.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a well ventilated container structure with sufficient lateral strength to provide a reduced susceptibility to racking even when the container is underneath and supporting one or more other containers, and formed with integral bottom and side wall members together with tightly fitting triangular inserts in the form of novel divider members all surrounded by an exterior tension member or collar. A foldable vertical support member secured at one end to the central base portion may be folded over the top of a divider member to reduce sagging of the base member. The container of the present invention allows for tight packing of one against the other in a truck, railway car, ship deck or cold storage room while providing open spaces including an uncovered top to afford ventilation to prolong the life and value of the shipped product. In addition, hand engaging openings may be provided in the side walls to allow two or more persons to lift the loaded containers. Optionally, spaced risers may be provided on the lower surface to allow use of fork lift trucks to handle the container, and the upper surface may be left open.
These and other objects and features will be apparent from the claims, and from the following description when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.